


Gabriel's Lament-Part 2

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Gabriel's Lament [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Sam stumbles upon a grief stricken Gabriel. No way is he letting him cry all alone in the pouring rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Lament-Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Art(and caption) by tumblr user lamthetwickster (that's an L btw)

 

 

"They're Father's creation Michael! They're precious to him!" Raguel shouted.  
"If they are so precious to him then why did he leave me to look after these monkeys?" Michael answered with equal volume.  
"Either way, you can't just bring the apocalypse on them! That isn't right! It isn't just!"  
"Oh don't spout that crap!"  
"Come on guys," Gabriel said, appearing between his brothers. "There's no need to get so ugly about this."  
He tried a joke to lighten the mood, and to keep himself from showing he was upset his brothers were fighting, yet again.  
"Any minute now you'll be throwing punches."  
Michael growled in annoyance.  
"Stay out of this Gabriel!"  
He swung his arm, fist colliding with Gabriel's eye. The force was enough to knock Gabriel to the ground. His brow and nose were bleeding, his eye already swollen. Gabriel looked at Michael, the expression on his face making it clear he was tremendously hurt. With his hand on his face, and tears in his eyes Gabriel disappeared.

 

Gabriel ended up on a secluded street corner, crouching in the pouring rain. He didn't have any particular destination in mind when he flew away from his brothers. He just knew he wanted to be alone. His eye throbbed, and the look on Michael's face when he hit him flashed in his mind. He'd looked so angry it was scary. Since he was by himself, Gabriel went ahead and let himself cry.

 

Sam cursed the sudden rain. Why didn't he and Dean ever carry umbrellas with them? He didn't even know if they owned any. When he rounded the corner and found a crouched figure he got on the defensive, but then he heard the sound of crying  
...It sounded like Gabriel...Again.  
Sam jokes, "I've gotta stop finding you crying."  
Gabriel just sniffs. Sam feels guilty about the comment.  
"Sorry. That was the wrong thing to say."  
"No shit," Gabriel says, his voice muffled by his hands.  
He finally looks up when he hears the scrape of Sam's shoes. Sam gasps.  
"Oh my god, your face! What happened?"  
Gabriel turns away.  
"My brothers, that's what. Not that it's any of your business."  
Sam hesitantly puts a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.  
"What happened?"  
Gabriel sighs and looks back at Sam. His face still isn't healed.  
"They were fighting. And I tried to stop them."  
His voice turns bitter.  
"Big mistake."  
"One of them hit you?" Sam says incredulously.  
"Yeah. Apparently when he's in a bad mood I'm Michael's punching bag."  
Sam shakes his head, and squeezes Gabriel's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry."  
Gabriel's expression finally stops looking so agonized.  
"For what?"  
"Just, for what you're going through."  
"Not that I need it or anything, but thanks."  
"So why hasn't your face healed yet?"  
"Because when you're hit by Michael…even an angel can't recover right away."  
"He's that powerful huh?"  
"You don't know the half of it."  
Sam hesitates before he speaks.  
"Why don't you come back to the motel I'm staying at? You can have somewhere to rest, and you won't have to be alone."  
"Why would I go with you? Why wouldn't I want to be alone?"  
"Because being in the kind of pain you are is even worse when you're by yourself."  
Gabriel thinks for a moment before agreeing.  
"Okay," he says quietly.  
"Great," Sam says.  
He gets up and holds a hand out for Gabriel.  
"I can get up myself you know."  
"Yeah, but it's just another form of support."  
"Whatever."  
Sam starts to walk, leading the way to the motel.  
"You know," he says. "you get really touchy when you're upset."  
"Smite me," Gabriel growls half-heartedly.

 

Gabriel's gaze sweeps around the room when Sam opens the door. He steps in, Sam following and closing it.  
"How do you guys live like this?"  
"It isn't easy, but it's worth it."  
Gabriel sits on Sam's bed.  
"Why?"  
Sam smiles, and sits next to him, leaning back on his hands. Their knees touch.  
"Dean and I get to save lives. Sometimes we even have an impact on people."  
Gabriel was quiet for a moment.  
"Yeah, I can see how that would be satisfying."  
Sam patted Gabriel's knee. Without thinking he left it there.  
"Well, what do you want to do?"  
Gabriel shrugged.  
"I was expecting a joke."  
"Yeah, well."  
Sam started rubbing Gabriel's knee with his thumb subconsciously, thinking.  
Gabriel stared at it.  
"Uh, Sam?"  
"Hm?"  
His touch was warm.  
"Nothing."  
It was comforting.  
"So…"  
He wanted more.  
Sam was zoned out at this point. His effort to think of something to do was spent.  
Gabriel put his hand on Sam's.  
Sam looked at their hands, then looked at Gabriel.  
Gabriel blinked up at him.  
"Um…" Sam said.  
"Yeah?" answered Gabriel.  
"I…"  
Gabriel kissed him.  
When he pulled away Sam looked mystified.  
"What was that for?"  
"Not quite sure. Heat of the moment?"  
Sam's bitch face could have scared a dog away.  
"Such tact."  
Gabriel laughed.  
"I might like you," he said slowly.  
Sam's eyes widened.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. You're really nice, and caring, and super hot. Plus, you've been there when I needed someone. Pretty good reasons to like you to me."  
Sam rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I don't know what to say."  
"Then just kiss me instead."  
Sam thought he liked that idea. So kiss him is exactly what he did.

 

After a little he pulled away.  
"Is this making you feel any better?"  
"A little."  
"It’s kinda late. Would you mind if we laid down? I'll still kiss you until I'm ready to fall asleep."  
In response Gabriel crawled up the bed, and Sam followed. They went back to kissing.

 

Sam was practically falling asleep when Gabriel pulled away.  
"Go to sleep Sam."  
"Okay," he said sleepily.  
So Sam curled up, laying his head on Gabriel's chest, and drifted off to sleep, lulled by Gabriel running his fingers through his hair. Gabriel smiled to himself. He'd been right, he did feel better.


End file.
